This invention relates generally to electromagnetic relays and more specifically to flat electromagnetic relays which have a very small width when vertically oriented and or a very small height when horizontally oriented.
Flat electromagnetic relays are already known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,010,433 granted to Hiromi Nishimura et al Mar. 1, 1977; U.S. Pat. No. 4,031,493 granted to Michael Van Der Wielen June 21, 1977; U.S. Pat. No. 4,272,745 to Takashi Tanaka et al June 9, 1981; U.S. Pat. No. 4,290,037 granted to Takashi Inagawa et al Sept. 15, 1981; U.S. Pat. No. 4,517,537 granted to Josef Weiser et al May 14, 1985 and from U.S. Pat. No. 4,684,909 granted to Michael Dittmann Aug. 4, 1987.